Wario and Waluigi vs. Spongebob and Patrick
Wario and Waluigi vs. Spongebob and Patrick is an episode from DBX, featuring Wario and Waluigi from Super Mario Bros and Spongebob and Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants. Description Nintendo vs. Nickelodeon!, Who of these duos from videogames and cartoons with a goofy yellow character and a sidekick will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Wario and Waluigi was walking, until both saw Spongebob and Patrick and Spongebob said. Spongebob: Both want a Krabby Patty? Waluigi: No thanks! Wario: I yes want a Krabby Patty sponge! Waluigi: Wario! Wario: What! Spongebob: Well, have a Krabby Patty! Spongebob give Wario the Krabby Patty and Wario eats the Krabby Pattty. Wario: Gasp, that horrible taste! Spongebob: You insulted the Krabby Patty... You asked for it! Spongebob hits Wario in the face. Wario: Eghhh, let's fight silly sponge! Spongebob: I'm ready! Waluigi saw Patrick. Waluigi: Waluigi time! Waluigi throws a Bob Omb at Patrick, sending Patrick in the ground. Patrick gets up. Patrick: Hey silly you want fight! Waluigi: Oh yea, let's fight star! Patrick: Okay, let's fight! Both duos put in their combat positions. HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Wario and Spongebob runs at each other, and hit and kicked each other until Wario hits Spongebob, knocking him down and Ground Pounds Spongebob in the ground. Waluigi throw tennis balls with his racket at Patrick, hitting the star several times until Waluigi runs at Patrick and kicks him in the ground. Spongebob shoots bubbles at Wario who dodges until Spongebob use his bubble manipulation like a bowling ball hitting Wario in the ground and Spongebob runs at Wario, Karate Chopping him and takes out his Anchor Arms hitting Wario sevral times until hits him in the ground. Then Patrick push Waluigi in aside with his butt and hits him in his nose and blood cames out from Waluigi who now angry removes the blood and kicks Patrick in the ground and throws Dodgeball Claws at Patrick. Then Spongebob use his Spatula and cuts Wario several times with the Spatula, and Wario screams in pain and Spongebob tries to decapitate Wario who quickly dodges and use the Shoulder Bash, knocking down Spongebob. Patrick grab Waluigi from his neck, slamming him several times until throws him in he ground and smash Waluigi with his butt, but Waluigi throws a Bob Omb at Patrick, sending him in a wall. Waluigi: Wahaha, Waluigi number 1! Patrick transform in Mr. Super Awesomeness and throws Ice Cream at Waluigi who jumps to dodge the Ice Cream and Waluigi use the Mega Mushroom becoming Mega Waluigi and Patrick throws Ice Cream at Waluigi, who wasn't affected and grab Patrick, throwing him in the ground and he stomps Patrick, creating a puddle of blood. Spongebob takes out his Magic Pencil creating Dooblebob but Wario transforms into Fire Wario and burns Doodblebob. Spongebob try to erase Wario but he transforms into Invisible Wario confusing Spongebob and he breaks the pencil in the half and returns to normal. Spongebob: Oh no! Spongebob use the Magic Book but Wario use his Dragon Pot burning the book in ashes so Spongebob transforms into Quickster hitting Wario sevral times and use his Spatula trying to cut Wario, who blocks and breaks the Spatula. Spongebob cries in pain and transforms into Invincibubble, shooting bubbles at Wario who dodges and throws a lot of punches at Spongebob until he knocks Spongebob in the ground. Then Spongebob transforms into Goofy Goober Rock, flying in the sky. Spongebob: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK! Spongebob shoot a laser at Wario who transforms into Wario Man and wasn't affected. Wario fliesat Spongebob hitting him in the ground and throws a lot of punches at Spongebob until he hit Spongebob in a wall and throws a Bob Omb at Spongebob. Wario: Goodbye, stupid sponge! The Bob Omb explodes, turning Spongebob in ashes. K.O Wario: Wahaha, Wario is numer 1! Wario and Waluigi walks freely. Results Winners: Wario and Waluigi